nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreams
Throughout the game, Mae has several strange and vivid dreams. Part 1: Home Again Day 3 Mae's first dream is encountered after Mae gets drunk at a party and has to be taken home by Bea. She passes out on her bed and has a drunk dream. At the party she tells everyone how she didn't like college, she says that a statue was always pointing at her and it made her mad. The first dream you have is with the statue Mae was talking about. Your goal is to find and destroy the statue via the destruction of it's limbs. Part 2: Weird Autumn The next couple dreams Mae has are more peaceful. Your goal is to create music by finding where all the musicians are. Each musician you find lights up one of four small pillars that you start at in the beginning of the dream. These musicians are suspected to be part of the Deep Hollow Hollerers, a four member band whose members had out-of-body experiences and played for ghosts. Once you find where all of the musicians are, you must go back to the pillars to complete the dream. At the end of each of these dreams, a large animal will appear. Day 4 After witnessing the kidnapping at Harfest and being taken home by Aunt Molly, Mae immediately dreams. Unlike her previous dreams, Mae will find herself in a dark forest in which the player can only walk left. Attempting to walk to the right will have her running in slow motion until she cannot move any further. Eventually strange sounds will play as Mae approaches a well. Once at the well, the player will no longer be able to control Mae and an ominous sound will play until the screen fades to black. This dream seems to foreshadow the future, Mae encounters the same well when she and the band climb out of when escaping the mines. Part 3: The Long Fall Day 1 This dream is almost identical to the dream at the beginning of Part 2, where she must find and activate the music players. It takes place in a jumbled up town where people are floating up into the air. Giant astral fish can also be seen swimming across the screen. The final scene is of a fish getting speared by a giant crane or heron bird. Day 2 Mae meets a strange creature that Mae identifies as a sort of god also known as The Sky Cat, even though the creature itself doesn't let her call it that. It is unknown exactly why it was there but it states that the universe is forgetting Mae and that the universe is being forgotten. This god-like creature also mentions that it has talked to other people, which it calls "little creatures". Part 4: The End of Everything After a scene in Gregg and Angus's apartment, Mae is first seen gaining consciousness and begins to limp slowly back towards home. These scenes jump from the forest, to the Food Donkey parking lot, and finally to Maple Street. However, unlike how they are usually seen, all the buildings are gone leaving only an expanse with filled with natural objects or remnants of civilization such as lampposts and mailboxes. Once Mae reaches to where her house should be, she collapses. The next scene is of her lying on a pew in the First Coalescence Church where all her friends and family stand around her. This scene will change depending on if you interacted with either Selmers, Mr. Chazokov, or Lori M. among others. They will only show up if the player interacts with them enough times during the game, and each will say something different about Mae. Soon the Janitor enters and the scene warps into a hospital with only Mae's father and mother and Pastor K beside her in a hospital bed. The Janitor mentions that Mae will be fine. Mae will then say things in her sleep about the house being gone at the confusion of the onlookers. Mae then wakes up back in her bed. It is unknown which parts of the dream were real and which were just that: dreams. Trivia * The cat is called Cat God in the gamefiles. * The mysterious Cat God is possibly a reference to the talking cat seen in Lost Constellation. * There are many un-used dream-rooms in the gamefiles.The un-used dream rooms have words in them stating what would have been in the room, as with most overview's in the gamefiles. Overview Astral A2D1_NL_00000.png|Overview of the second act dream Astral A3D1_00000.png|Overview of the third Act dream Astral A3D1 NL secret 00000.png|The first un-used dream room. The file tells us this is part of the third act dream. Astral A2D3 NL secret 00000.png|The second un-used dream room. The file tells us this is part of the second act third dream. Astral A2D2 NL secret 00000.png|The third un-used dream room. The file tells us this is part of the second act second dream. Astral A2D1 NL secret 00000.png|The fourth un-used dream room. The file tels us this is part of the second act first dream. Category:Night in the Woods Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Minigames